leagueofshadowsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:WillDragonArt1223/My Characters
Do not forget. You can go to your own page and publish your own ideas too! Good Luck drawing!!! :) Queen of the Night ' ' Born: 399,968 AD- Void Died: 1,800,000- Earthen Moon Eye color: Void Violet Hair Color: Dark Brown Skin Color: Pale (disguised) Species: Voidcore Gender: Female Weapon: Void, Mind Control, Dark Magic Known Apprentices: ''' *Sire Loggan AmCaran *Mysziqua (Before Rebellion) *Savvaks Ammon *Kono Mai *Ckisson Welvoskvy *Yatt *Xexei *Dawnlord Sirra Dawn (After Night Infection) *Uzjvc *Menstora Lavish *Yerti Ogannu *Maxs Azzitta *Mila Kortoff *Qen il-Aban '''Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows Tola Xox ' '''Born: 200,000 AD- Tuiiuii Died: 1,000,002 AD- Katchitta Eye Color: Dark Pink Hair Color: None Skin Color: Atmospheric Blue Species: Tuiiuiiuin Gender: Male Weapon: Bright Magic, Mind Control '''Known Apprentices:' *Sire Loggan AmCaran *Xexei *Laf Loe Mio *Dawnlord Sirra Dawn (After Night Infection) *Prodigan *Mysziqua (Before Rebellion) *Maxs Azzitta *Qen il-Aban *Yumi Aksan Affiliation(s): *Dawn Republic *Tuiiuiiuin Society *League of Shadows Mysziqua '''(Before Rebellion) Born: 401,123 AD- Kithararia Died: 401,160 AD- Kithararia Eye Color: Dark Sea Green Hair Color: None Skin Color: Pale Species: Kithararian Gender: Female Weapon: Bow '''Known Masters: *Queen of the Night *Tola Xox Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows *Rebellion's Middle *Night Medallion Mirall Olen ' '''Born: 399,946 AD- Kithararia Died: 400,004 AD- Olypi Eye Color: Shining Yellow Hair Color: Jet Black Skin Color: Pale Species: Kithararian Gender: Male Weapon: Sword '''Known Masters:' *Axellton Olen Known Apprentices: *Moot *Prodigan (Before Master Betrayal) *Savvaks Ammon *Xexei *Uzjvc *Trentyn Insu-Aswette Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows Moot ' '''Born: 399,974 AD- Uwa Me`le Died: 400,058 AD- Malaxiii Eye color: Black Hair Color: None Skin Color: Lite Speed Green Species: Uwa Me`lean Gender: Male Weapon: Short Staff '''Known Masters:' *Mirall Olen Known Apprentices: *Prodigan Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows *Moot's Rule *Transdarian Black Market Sire Loggan AmCaran Born: 400,084 AD- Osslumn Died: 400,147 AD- Katchitta Eye Color: Lava Red Hair Color: Navy Blue Skin Color: Tan Species: Human Gender: Male Weapon: Cutlass (2) Known Masters: *Tola Xox *Queen of the Night Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows Savvaks Ammon ' '''Born: 399,997 AD- Katchitta Died: 400,094 AD- Dacie Eye Colr: Black Hair Color: Gold Skin Color: Tan Species: Human Gender: Male Weapon: Sword '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night *Mirall Olen Known Apprentices: *Kono Mai *Yumi Aksan Affiliation(s): ''' *League of Shadows '''Prodigan ' '''Born: 402,490 AD- Osslumn Died: 402,531 AD- Cassu Eye Color: Hollow Green Hair Color: Scar Pink/Red Skin Color: Tan Species: Colarian Gender: Female Weapon: Bullet Reflecting Sword (2) '''Known Masters:' *Moot *Tola Xox *Mirall Olen Affiliation(s): *Cold Official Agencies *League of Shadows Dawnlord Sirra Dawn '''(After Night Infection) Born: Became Voidwoman in 1,200,054 AD- Olypi Died: Uninfected in 1,300,022 AD- Katchitta Eye Color: Absolute Zero Blue Hair Color: Violet Skin Color: Shady Gray or Black Species: Dawner (Voidwoman) Gender: Female Weapon: Void whips, Void magic flames '''Known Masters: *Queen of the Night Affiliation(s): *Dawn Society *Dawnlords' Requisitant "Infection" *League of Shadows Xexei ' '''Born: 400,000 AD- Tuiiuii Died: 400,054 AD- Olypi Eye Color: Dark Sea Green Hair Color: None Skin Color: Collisional Pink Species: Tuiiuiiuin Gender: Female Weapon: Apocalyptic Magic '''Known Masters:' *Tola Xox *Mirall Olen *Queen of the Night Known Apprentices: *Menstora Lavish Affiliation(s): *Tuiiuiiuin Society *League of Shadows Kono Mai ' '''Born: 399,998 AD- Malaxiii Died: 400,056 AD- Dacie Eye Color: Tension Red (1), Crystal Blue (1) Hair Color: Brown Skin Color: Pale Species: Human Gender: Male Weapon: Butcher's Knife '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night *Savvaks Ammon Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows Uzjvc ' '''Born: 399,926 AD- Sjyca Died: 401,023 AD- Tuiiuii Eye Color: Sappy Amber Hair Color: None Skin Color: Sea Green Species: Sjycain Gender: Male Weapon: Golden Lightsaber, Force, Stinger Lightning '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night *Mirall Olen Affiliation(s): *Sjycain Planetarian Council of the Forcewielders *League of Shadows *The Brotherhood Yatt ' '''Born: 400,002 AD- Divix Died: 400,084 AD Malaxiii Eye Color: Black Hair Color: True White Skin Color: Cooled Burn Red Species: Yordelian Gender: Male Weapon: Thick Knife '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night *Menstora Lavish Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows Menstora Lavish ' '''Born: 400,156 AD-Void Died: 400,347 AD-Malaxiii Eye Color: Dark Hair Color: Dark Brown Skin Color: Lavendar/Orchid Violet Species: Voidcore Gender: Male Weapon: Voidal Magic '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night *Xexei Known Apprentices: *Yatt Affiliations: ''' *Voidal Navy *League of Shadows '''Maxs Azzitta ' '''Born: 402,522 AD-Tearoll Died: 408,673 AD-Cassu Eye Color: Dark Skin Color: Ghostly Scare Green Hair Color: Dirt Blonde Species: Tollbane Ghost Gender: Male Weapon: Ghost power, Ninja katana (2), Strength '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night *Tola Xox Affiliation(s): *Bander's Clan *League of Shadows Yerti Ogannu ' '''Born: 460,164 AD-Olypi Died: 460,253 AD-Ghali al-Kabad Eye Color: Navy Blue Skin Color: Average Hair Color: Hazelnut Brown Species: Saggitarian Gender: Male Weapon: Light Green Lightsaber, Leg Strength '''Known Masters:' *Queen of the Night Affiliation(s): *Saggitarian Society *Saggitarian Military *Uli o-Katyg Assassins *League of Shadows Qen il-Aban ' '''Born: 400,964 AD-Sausi Oliviun Died: 1,503,865 AD- Kithararia Eye Color: High Grass Green Skin Color: Magical Lavendar ''(dust) Hair Color: Phone Case Pink (glow) Species: Genie's Ghost Gender: Female Weapon: Fate, Trickory Known Masters: *Queen of the Night *Tola Xox Affiliation(s): "Pre-life" *Genie Society *Genie Unison "Ghost Life" *Hedrottius Spirit World Protectors *Queen of Destroyers *League of Shadows Garrett AmCaran ' '''Born: 400,084 AD- Osslumn Died: 400,147 AD- Divix Eye Color: Moist Green Skin Color: Tan––ish Hair Color: Wet Sand Brown Species: Human Gender: Male Weapon: Mace '''Known Masters: ' *Queen of the Night *Oliver AmCaran Affiliation(s): *League of Shadows Category:Blog posts